wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cryophobia
"Whatever it takes." This character belongs to Fear, please do not use or edit without her explicit permission. Hypocritical, egotistical Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical Appearance "I wonder how it must feel to be... ''Ordinary."'' From a distance, and even sometimes if you may be moderately close to her, Cryophobia (or Frost) looks exactly like most would describe IceWings. Sharp features, scales colored on the spectrum of blues and whites - the basics. What most seem to fail to notice most times though is the trail of frost and ice she leaves with every step she takes. Her build is strong, muscular, and yet still her scales and flesh fit to her skeleton snuggly. She's a bit bulky towards her top half, but slims out as her tail stretches. Her snout is blocky, squared much like a MudWing's. Both of her horns are of moderate length, carrying a rocky & metallic scent as she passes by. Both ears seem to display tearing and pierced marks and scars - though from what is still up for debate. Her neck is long, as she frequently raises her head high to watch over those who are beneath her in rank. It seems everything else about her is subpar in comparison - her spines are simplistic, are wings are a hair off of being evenly balanced, her tail isn't too thick nor too long - but mayhaps, that's the best part about her. Her scales would've been the color of a new blanket of untouched snow, but with the faint glimmers and glittering through the textures of frost beneath and coating her scales, they give off a slightly greyed color with a hint of pale blue. Her eyes are dark, but her irises sparkle with a teal that most would confuse for gems. Cryophobia's horns are a metallic blue-grey - but her spines and spikes are a complete hue of grey, and a light shade at that. Frost's underbelly is a blue-grey notably lighter, and on the cooler side of the spectrum, than her horns. She has very faint, dark freckles upon her cheekbones and shoulders. Her talons and teeth both shine with a pearly-esque color, while her wing membranes display a gradient of pale blue to a slightly darker shade. She's most frequently seen with a very deep teal cloak covering most of her upper half, as well as a necklace made of thin, black string holding a single silver ring to display her possible placement within the Circle System if she'd been able to partake in it. She's also been known to wear an opal choker. Working onto something that I'm proud of, out of the box An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost Personality "I just want to find my sister, have you seen her? She wears a necklace similar to mine." Much like the the fabled SkyWing, Peril of Firescales, she expects the initial hatred and fear when most meet her. Despite her stellar pokerface and unbroken, icy stare, Cryophobia doesn't want to potentially injure anyone unless it's necessary to do so. She deeply cared for her mother and sister, and still mourns over the physical loss of both of them. She's protective of other immediate family if they haven't wronged her, and is aware of the bounty hung for her head on the continent. She is capable of loving, but prefers familial and platonic love deeply over the romantic kind - especially with her given circumstances. She hasn't felt any kind of romantic attraction to either females or males within her age group, and is perfectly okay with that. It makes her life easier, in a way. She won't have to worry and constantly consider her actions, and how it could possibly run back to haunt her potential partner(s). When taunted with pressure points - such as family, or even that she'll forever be unable to be 'ordinary' - she lashes out quite literally. Normally, she can contain her cool and figure a way out with her constantly practiced creative thinking. Although, if pressed or pushed too hard, the ice will crack and thin. In no time, her mother's ring would be tailing the dragon responsible to force payment for the trouble. However, this is not something Frost is particularly fond or proud of. I'm an apostrophe I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see Skillset & Weakness "Do you not understand that I ''don't want to hurt you?"'' *'Passive Abilities' - Abilities with which are out of her control. ** Frostscales*: Cryophobia can passively freeze things as they brush against her or as she touches things. ** Subzero Resistance: Being an IceWing, Cryophobia is naturally incredibly resistant to the coldest temperatures. Being a frostscaled IceWing enhances this. ** Light Resistance: A tribal ability she's inherited, due to being exposed to so much light that's been reflected off of snow and ice. * Active Abilities - Abilities with which are in her control. ** Frostscales*: sample text. ** Frostbreath: sample text. I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased Relations "It's hard to get close with anyone, so I try not to." * Nitrogen - Despite the clear understanding that her mother was very mentally unstable, Cryophobia stuck with her until her inevitable demise. Her intense swings in her mood scared her slightly, but she understood that her mother had the best intentions of caring for her and locating Silver. * Lucre - MOST IMPORTANT FIGURE. * King Fallstreak - BIOLOGICAL FATHER. * Silverscales - SISTER. * Melascula - While they do work in the same gang and are related through blood, that doesn't mean the two get along. The two often bicker, and it usually ends in an interrogation to find the whereabouts of Silverscales. She knows that, at times, she reminds Mel of her mother with her dominance and the intense vibe she gives off when heated. She only slightly regrets scaring her in those moments, but it's lost to time now. * Dove - She doesn't hear from her aunt much at all, and honestly, she doesn't particularly care. Her aunt is a horrible parental-figure to both herself and Melascula, and it wouldn't surprise her if Lucre happened to give her a slip to leave anytime soon. And when I am deceased At least I go down to the grave and die happily History "Mother ran the gang. Father is the king. Simple as that." :“Born to the high and the frozen, :Born with pride and the want to fight, :May your firstborn be the bringer of frost :until she acknowledges what's right. :Born to the fallen and the broken, :Born with stillness and fright, :May your secondborn have scales of silver :until she comes through a new light. :With hearts of ice and stone, :One filled with desire and sorrow, :The other convinced to be alone. :Until the dragonets of ice can be together, :The two must first find love from others.” Leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee I do what it takes Trivia "'''You'.. You can't ever call me by that name."'' * Cryophobia was initially nicknamed 'Frostbringer' by her mother, and simply 'Frost' by Lucre - the names hold weight to her to this day. * She is unable to write with a legitimate writing utensil. She can write with her tail in snow, as well as her talons. ** Her handwriting, despite lacking a utensil, is akin to cursive when she puts true effort into it. * She was cursed with frostscales until she finds her sister, who was given the same curse. * 'Cryophobia' is the fear of cold, being cold, freezing, ice, frost, or cold temperatures. * Along with Precious, Fearstriker, Shimmer, & Krysanthe; Cryophobia is one of my oldest characters to date. ** Initially, she was to be a part of a 'dragonet prophecy re-write' with Precious, the three dragonesses acting as their guardians. Whatever it takes Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins'' I do whatever it takes ''Gallery''' ''"Sample text." Sample text. 'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains Whatever it takes You take me to the top, I'm ready for Whatever it takes The content presented is protected under the by-nc-nd license. Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Mature Content Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Status (Royalty)